


New Kid

by arrosse16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrosse16/pseuds/arrosse16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is the new kid in school. Harry Styles is the popular kid who acts like a jerk. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't mean that I am giving up on the other story, I have been super busy so I haven't worked on that in awhile. I expect to update both stories during my Christmas break.
> 
> I generally hate AU's, but I got the idea for this one and I had to write it.
> 
> One of the reasons I stopped working on the other one, was the lack of feedback. Any feedback would be appreciated. Send me comments, suggestions, or prompts for other stories at arrosse16@gmail.com
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

** New Kid **

"Hello, my name's Niall." "Hi, I'm Niall Horan." "Hey, I'm Niall." "Shit," I thought to myself, "this is gonna be the worst day of my life." As my mom drove me to my first day at Saint Michael's School for Boys, I thought of every possible scenario that could go wrong. We pulled up to the school and I thought I was gonna shit my pants. I got out of the car, narrowly avoiding a kiss on the cheek from my mom. I sighed as I started walking up the stairs and I suddenly heard, "Have a great day, sweetie pie!" My face went beet red as I felt the eyes and laughs of every kid on me at that moment. I walked inside and went to the office, where they got me settled and took me to my first class, Literature. The teacher, Mrs. Taylor, introduced me to the class and sat me down in the very front row. I have to admit I was spacing out everything until I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to my left to see a brunette boy. He told me his name was Liam Payne and said he would help me get caught up in the class. I smiled as I realized I had just made my first friend at Saint Michael's.

When lunch came, Liam told me to sit with him. As we walked to a table, I collided with a curly haired boy. He turned to me fiercely and said, "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Watch where you are fucking going faggot!" I looked him square in the face, with anger clear in my eyes and voice as I said, "I am not a faggot, you asshole." The boy grabbed me by the collar, his face close to me as he growled, "Stay the fuck out of my way." He threw me to the ground and walked away, followed by a brunette boy and a dark-skinned boy. Liam helped me up and led me to our table. He said, "Jesus Christ Niall, are you trying to get yourself killed on your first day? That's Harry Styles. He is the most popular kid in school, also the biggest asshole. That dark-skinned guy with him is Zayn Malik and the other guy is Louis Tomlinson. They rule this school and no offense, but a new kid starting the year off like that is going to end the year in a body bag." I said, "It wasn't my fault and he shouldn't have called me a faggot. I'm not gay." "Well, I would just stay away from them for awhile if I were you." said Liam.

When I got home that day, my mom asked how my day was and I shrugged, "Fine." I had made my first and so far only friend, and made three enemies. So I think that qualifies as fine. When I woke up the next day, I made a promise to myself not to see Harry again. Of course, the first class I had, the teacher sat me right next to him. Fuck my life! I tried to ignore him, but I heard him whisper, "Niall, huh? I'll remember that." I gulped. This was going to be a long year.

A month passed and I had avoided Harry for the most part, though there were still times when he would insult me in class. Liam and I had become best friends, hanging out almost everyday. I was so glad I had met him that first day, because I don't think I would have survived that first month. In class with Harry, the teacher partnered us up for a two week long project. Harry and I...working on a project together...that would involve working outside of school...for two weeks...seriously fuck my life! I went to lunch pissed off and told Liam what had just happened. Then, the biggest shock of my life came, Harry walked up to our table and sat down. He said, "Payne, scram." Liam reluctantly walked away, leaving me alone with Harry. He looked me in the eye and I realized that this was the first time I had ever really seen his face. His transfixing green eyes, his curly sex hair, his bright teeth, his beautiful mouth, and overall amazing face. Wait, what the fuck did I just say? No, I didn't say that. Forget it. He said, "Horan, quit fucking staring at me. It's weird. Anyway, I came over here to say something. I know we have this stupid project together and we are supposed to work on it outside of school. There is absolutely nothing worse than spending more time with you than I have to, so just work on this by yourself okay? Thanks shitface." Before Harry could leave, I grabbed him by the wrist and said, "You are such a fucking asshole Harry Styles. You have all this popularity for no reason and you think that the only way you can stay popular is by putting up a front. Being an asshole doesn't make you popular. People don't like you, they fear you and that is no way to go through life. The reason you are a bully is because you are trying to hide your own insecurities. So no, I won't do this fucking project by myself. You will be at my house on Friday at 3:00, otherwise I will tell people you tried to...kiss me." I got up and stormed off before Harry could say anything.

I didn't see or talk to Harry until Friday when he was waiting for me after school. I smiled to myself as I walked up to him and he grumbled, "Let's go...asshole..." I laughed and then he chuckled to himself as we started walking toward my house. We didn't talk much as we walked, despite my attempts to start a conversation and break the tension. We got to my house, which was empty, and I left him so I could go change. I went to my room and took off my shirt, tossing it on the floor as had become habit. I then took off my jeans and cast them aside too, leaving me in my white briefs. At that very moment, Harry walked in. As I tried desperately to cover myself, I shouted, “Get the fuck out!” Harry closed the door and I heard him laughing as he walked away. I finished getting changed and walked down the stairs, a blush spreading across my face. Harry laughed as he said, “Sorry, didn’t mean to walk in on you in your underwear.” I just muttered, “Asshole.” Harry said, “Don’t worry. You look good, I don’t know why you cover up your body with so much clothing. You look fine, could use some more muscle definition, but whatever.” Wait, had Harry just basically told me I was hot? I decided not to think about it as I realized that a rather large chunk of silence had passed. “Let’s get started,” I said.

We worked on the project for 2 hours and hadn’t fought once, so I figured that we were somewhat becoming friends. And he actually helped, so that was nice too. My mom got home and made us dinner and Harry and I decided to take a walk. We ended up at a small park that was completely abandoned and looked ready to fall apart. We sat on the swings and I feared for my life, but Harry looked calm. We sat there in silence until Harry finally said, “You weren’t wrong at lunch the other day. I am an asshole for no reason. When I go to school, people expect me to be a certain person. And I feel like I need to be that person to be accepted. I don’t try in school because people think I am dumb, but I’m not. I sleep around with a lot of girls because people think I am basically a manwhore, I’m not. I don’t even enjoy it that much. So anyway, I just wanted to apologize for being such an asshole to you. I mean, I don’t even know you and I just treated you like shit.” I sighed and said, “You can be yourself with me and I get why you act like that. School is hard, always being worried about your reputation and shit. I’m glad you feel okay sharing with me.” Harry laughed and said, “Yeah, I don’t know what it is about you. I just feel like myself around you.” My heart might have skipped a beat at that, geez did I need to do some soul-searching. Anyway I said, “I can help you get your grades back and help you escape that reputation you hate.” Harry smiled and said, “I’d like that. And I can help you get more muscle definition.” I laughed at that. I said, “First things first, we have got to work on who you spend your time with…meaning Zayn and Louis.” Harry said, “They really aren’t that bad once you get to spend time with them. They will basically do anything I say, so if I start acting differently they will follow.” “Ok,” I said, “it’s getting cold. We should head back to my house.” Harry stood up and I surprised us both by pulling him into a hug. He surprisingly didn’t shove me away, just quickly hugged back and said, “Let’s get back.” I am gonna have to get used to this side of Harry.

When we got back to my house, we went upstairs and played video games. A couple hours later, Harry went downstairs to leave while I was in the bathroom. It didn’t surprise me that when I got out he was sitting in my room saying that my mom was forcing him to stay over cause it was too late to walk home. He said that my mom was on the phone with his mom right now telling her that he was staying. “Sorry,” I said. “Whatever,” he said, “the question is: where am I sleeping? This floor is way too dirty for me to sleep on.” I said, “Well, you could sleep on the couch downstairs.” He smiled and said, “Why don’t I just share the bed with you? I won’t hog the covers and I don’t snore.” I almost went weak in the knees at the thought of Harry in my bed…with me. I seriously needed to talk to Liam and figure what was going on with me. I just nodded. Harry went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while I changed into my pajamas and climbed onto my decided half. A couple minutes later, Harry walked out and I have to admit that my pajamas suddenly got a little tighter if you know what I mean and I think you do. He was clad in only his grey boxers. My eyes scanned his hairy and muscular legs, his bubble butt, the natural (I think) bulge in his boxers, his defined abs, his little pink nipples, his bulging arms, his face with a huge smirk on it, and his hair which had somehow become even messier and sexier. Yep, I was definitely feeling a little constricted down south. He said, “Niall, you better not be wearing a shitload of clothes.” He looked over to see that I was indeed wearing clothes (like a normal person!) and then he said, “Seriously, you need to be less self-conscious. Just let it all hang out…well not all of it…but you know what I mean. March yourself into that bathroom and don’t come out until you prove that you aren’t self-conscious.” I got up and made sure to walk in a way that didn’t expose the obvious tent in my pajamas. I closed the door and thought, “Shit! What do I do?! I can’t go back out there in just my underwear when I am this hard!” I took off my shirt and pajamas easy enough, but now I needed to figure out how to solve this problem without solving my problem. Then it hit me, I reached my hand into my underwear and readjusted myself so that my cock was tucked a little between my legs, which was uncomfortable but less noticeable that it was before. I opened the door and instantly felt Harry’s eyes scanning my mostly-exposed body. He said, “Damn, you look good…but not in a gay way…” I climbed in bed and turned away from Harry, said goodnight, and sighed as my cock slipped out from my legs and was tenting again. I felt Harry’s ass brush against mine once and then stay there. I fell asleep with thoughts of Harry’s ass and hoping that my problem would solve itself.

“Niall,” Harry said, “Hey, Niall get up. Niall.” He shook me awake and my eyes opened to the sudden realization that Harry and I were in the spooning position. Well, I was spooning him…I rolled away to give him space. I said, “Sorry, how long was I like that?” Harry said, “Well, I first noticed at like midnight and it’s 10:00 am now. It’s fine, no worries.” As he got up to get dressed in the bathroom he said, “By the way, you may want to take care of that morning wood. It was poking me in the ass all night.” He left the room and my jaw dropped. Not only had I started spooning Harry in my sleep, I rubbed my boner on his ass too. Fuck my life! Harry walked back in, still looking super hot even though he hadn’t showered and was wearing clothes from the day before. Harry said he was leaving and I fought the urge to hug him goodbye. I would see him on Monday I told myself. On Monday morning, I met Liam at his locker and told him everything that had happened with Harry. When I finished, he just sat there in silence. “Liam, hello?” I said. He snapped back to life and said, “Jesus Christ, you and Harry Styles? Never would have guessed.” I said, “We aren’t together, I don’t even know if he is gay. And I just realized that I am gay while talking about it with you ok? So don’t go rushing things.” He said, “Niall, you said that he specifically told you that he didn’t enjoy having sex with girls. And he got you in the same bed, both of you in just your underwear. And he was fine with you spooning him and grinding your cock on his ass. Why would a straight guy let you do that?” I said, “I honestly don’t think that he is gay.”

At lunch that day, Harry walked up to our table and sat down. Liam was about to leave when Harry said, “No, you can stay Liam. So what’s up Niall?” I said, “Uh, nothing. Harry if you don’t mind my asking, why are you sitting here?” Harry just shrugged, “Because we are friends now. And Liam, since Niall and I are friends you and I are friends too.” Liam just said, “Ok.” Harry smiled and said, “So my first act in this friendship is to invite both of you to a party at my house tonight.” I almost shouted, “Yes! I mean…sure I’ll come.” Liam laughed and said, “Me too. Who else is gonna be there?” Harry said, “Us three, Zayn, and Louis. And don’t worry, I have talked to them about you guys. Be at my house at 7:00.” And with that, he left and went back to sitting with Zayn and Louis. Liam gave me a look and said, “I am gonna get you some alone time with Harry tonight.” I elbowed him as I felt my phone buzz. I looked at it and it read, “Meet me after school.” I had a guess who it was, but wasn’t sure. I looked over at Harry to see him with his phone in his hand and staring at me. The whole rest of the day, I couldn’t stop thinking about what Harry might want and I spent most of class staring at the clock.

I nervously walked to the front of the school and sure enough, Harry was waiting for me. He led me to the side of the school and looked me in the eyes for a minute. He started, “Niall…I had a really great time hanging out with you this weekend. You are really nice and you are possibly the only true friend I have. I wanted to…um…say something to you…I have been thinking a lot this weekend and—“ Remember when I said that Harry sitting at my lunch table for the first time was the biggest shock of my life? I was wrong. What I did next was the biggest shock of my life…I cut Harry off by pressing my lips to his soft lips.

I kissed Harry Styles.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the responses to the first chapter. Keep it up.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Holy fucking shit! What do I do? Niall is kissing me. I should hate this, but...I don't. It feel right, and that scares me. I push him away and all I can do is say, "I'm not gay." I see tears forming in Niall's eyes and he runs away. I call after him, but I know that he won't come back. I seriously fucked it up. Why the hell did I say that I'm not gay? What I was going to tell him was basically me coming out. I was going to tell him about how I have been feeling about him, which is in a word...love...I think. I don't know. I don't have anybody that I can share this with, nobody I can be honest with. Niall has Liam, but the only person I can trust with my feelings is Niall. Fuck, the image of Niall crying because of me felt like a knife to the heart. How the hell could I do that to him? Did I just destroy the one relationship that meant everything to me? Oh my God, I was having trouble breathing. I sat down and let all of my emotions out, soaking my shirt with tears. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. The text from Louis read, "Hey, who's going to the party?" I quickly responded, "You, me, Zayn, Liam." He responded, "Niall?" I said, "I don't know." I hoped to God that he would show up so that I could talk to him. I got up, pulled myself together, and started walking to my house.

Zayn and Louis got to my house a half an hour early and were unsuccessful in getting my mind off of Niall, not that they were specifically trying. My doorbell rang at 7:10 and my heart started racing. Please God, let Niall be there. I opened the door to see Liam and I looked to see Niall a little ways behind him. Niall quickly passed me on entering and Liam pulled me aside. He said, "Okay, what the fuck is going on? I had to literally force Niall to come tonight. Did something happen?" I said, "I really need to talk to him." Liam nodded and walked away. I heard Liam say, "Niall, can you go put these beers in the fridge?" I saw Niall head toward my kitchen and Liam looked over at me. I quickly walked to the kitchen. Niall had his back to me as I said, "Niall, I need to talk to you." Niall said, "I don't want to Harry." Oh my God, this is terrible. I felt so bad. I said, "Niall, I am so sorry." He angrily said, "Don't be. I was being an idiot. Just fucking drop it."  He stirred to go, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him close to me, meshing our lips together. I could feel him start to cry and I released him. He ran off and I followed, he looked into the living room and saw the other three boys, so he ran up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom. I knocked on the door softly, hearing sobs on the other side. I said, "Niall, please let me in." He shouted at me, "Go away!" I sat down with my back against the door and said, "Niall, I am so sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. The thought of you in pain and me causing that, breaks my heart. The thought of losing you, kills me. I am lost without you." I hadn't realized that I started crying. I continued, "Niall, what I wanted to tell you earlier was that ever since this weekend I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I don't know what is going on with me, and it scares me. I don't have any friends like Liam to talk about my feelings with, so I don't know what they mean. The only word I can think of to describe how I feel about you is...love. I love you Niall Horan. I have never cared about someone as much as I care about you and that scares me. And I didn't know how you felt, so when you kissed me I panicked. Niall, please say something." There was a long silence, and every moment that passed I thought I was going to die. And then I heard him say, "Harry, I love you too." I heard him go to unlock the door as I stood up and waited for the door to open. When it didn't I said, "Umm, Niall are you going to open the door?" I heard him grunt, "I'm trying. I think it's jammed!" I groaned in frustration that I couldn't go through that door and kiss the guy I loved. I said, "Niall, I am going to go outside and climb up through the window and then we can both break the door down. Okay? I love you." I heard him say, "I love you. Hurry up."

I ran down the stairs and froze in my tracks as I looked into the living room to see liam, Louis, and Zayn in a pile on the floor kissing each other. I said, "What the fuck is going on?" They all looked over at me and Zayn said, "Liam told us you were gay now, so we started trying it out." Liam said, "Where's Niall?" I said, "He got locked in the bathroom. Don't worry, I am on it." I went outside, trying to erase what I had just seen from my mind. I looked up and groaned at the long climb up. I started and Jesus Christ, it was difficult. When I finally reached the window, I cursed. Niall hadn't opened it. I knocked on the window as I felt myself slipping. Niall hurriedly ran over, opened the window, and pulled me in. He said, "Sorry, Harry, I forgot the window was closed." I got up and pushed him against the door as our lips met again, this time with both of us kissing. I felt his hands on my hips and I responded by forcing my tongue into his mouth. He willingly let me in and we explored each other's mouths and it felt so good. Niall slowly pushed me away and I groaned at the loss of contact between us. He said, "I want you to tell me every feeling you have had toward me since the moment we met." He sat down on the toilet and I smiled at his cuteness. I said, "Well, the first time we met I was angry because we ran into each other. And then we kept running into each other and you intrigued me. And then we got partnered up and I was actually a little happy. And then when you called me out on my bullshit at lunch, I realized how true it was and that you were the only person who saw me for who I was and I liked that. I wasn't going to go to your house, but I kept thinking about you and was really excited to spend more time with you. And then when I walked in on you in your underwear I thought you were really hot and I went downstairs and tried to push my thoughts about you away. Then, I started thinking about what you had said at lunch and we had that little heart-to-heart at the park and I felt really cared about and I started caring a lot about you. And then when your mom said I had to stay over, I really wanted to share the bed with you and I tried to get you in just your underwear on purpose and thought you were so fucking sexy and beautiful. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I spent that entire night with a boner because of you and I purposely pushed my ass against yours and I absolutely loved when you curled up around me and when your cock was poking me in the ass. And then when I got home I went to my room and thought about everything that had happened and I spent a lot of time reflecting on my feelings for you and I realized that I was in love with you. I probably was from the moment I met you. I just never knew it. And then I was so upset that I had hurt you and really glad that you came tonight and now I am the happiest guy in the whole universe." He smiled at me and said, "You are the second happiest guy in the whole universe." He leaned in and kissed me again, not a long kiss but a loving one.

He said, "I want to tell you my feelings sometime, but right now I think we should rejoin the other guys." I laughed and said, "Well, last time I saw them they were all making out with each other so..." Niall gasped and said, "Oh my God, I have got to see that." We both pushed forcefully on the door and jiggled the knob until it finally gave way and opened up. We walked down the stairs hand-in-hand and turned the corner into the living room and both of our jaws dropped clear to the floor. Louis was laying on his back on the floor with his legs up in the air as Liam fucked him hard and Zayn was behind Liam fucking him just as hard. The smell of sex and sweat was thick in the air and the moans were loud. Niall and I quickly ran outside and I said, "Oh my fucking God!" Niall said, "What the fuck is going on?!" I said, "Eww, they are doing it in my fucking living room!" We sat outside for 10 minutes and then the three boys walked out fully clothed. Liam grabbed Niall and said, "Niall, we have to go now. My mom says that we need to go." Before Niall and I could say goodbye, Liam pushed him into his car and drove off. Louis, Zayn, and I walked into my house and sat down in the dining room. I said, "So what the fuck was that?" Zayn smiled and said, "I think that Louis, Liam, and I are kind of a thing now. Purely physical though." I congratulated them and they asked about Niall. I realized that Niall and i weren't actually an official couple. We were the only ones that knew. As a plan formed in my head, I just told them that Niall and I were friends again. They left and I went to work on my "master plan."

I made sure to avoid Niall all day long and was late to lunch. I looked around from the hallway and saw Niall at the lunch table with Liam, Louis, and Zayn. He was probably feeling really uncomfortable. I texted him, telling him to stand up. I saw him stand up and I decided it was time to make my move. I grabbed the nearest trash can and banged it on the ground, not ruining anything just silencing the lunch hall. I climbed on top of the nearest lunch table and as I sang, the school band followed me and I walked across all of the tables until I reached Niall. I started:

"Better than words/But more than a feeling/Crazy in love/Dancing on the ceiling/Every time we touch/I'm all shook up/You make me wanna *sigh*/How deep is your love?/God only knows, baby/I don't know how else to sum it up/'Cause words ain't good enough/There's no way I can explain your love, no/I don't know how else to sum it up/'Cause words ain't good enough/I can't explain your love, no/It's better than words/Better than words/You drive me crazy/Someone like you/Always be my baby/Best I ever had/Hips don't lie/You make me wanna *uff*/One more night/Irreplaceable, yeah/Crazy, we're crazy/I don't know how else to sum if up/'Cause words ain't good enough/There's no way I can explain your love, no/I don't know how else to sum it up/'Cause words ain't good enough/I can't explain your love, no/Everyone tries/To see what it feels like/But they'll never be right/'Cause it's better/One more time.../Better than words.../Yeah/I don't know how else to sum it up/'Cause words ain't good enough/There's no way I can explain your love, no/I don't know how else to sum it up/'Cause words ain't good enough/I can't explain your love, no/It's better than words/It's better than words..."

Once I finished the song, I pulled Niall on top of the table and straight into a passionate kiss with me. I slowly backed away from him and looked around the silent room. Everybody was staring at us and Niall started getting uncomfortable and tried to get down from the table. Liam, Louis, and Zayn began cheering loudly and pulled us off the table and hugged us. I looked around again and people had begun talking to each other and looking at us. I turned to Niall and asked, "Niall Horan, will you be my one and only?" Niall smiled and said, "Nothing would make me happier." I pulled him into a long, loving hug. We walked out of the lunch hall together, ignoring some of the insults hurled our way by the assholes in the room. Niall asked, "Did you write a song for me?" I laughed at my own corniness and said, "Yeah, it's called 'Better Than Word'." Niall squeezed my hand and said, "I didn't know you could sing. You are amazing at it! You know, I dabble in singing and playing the guitar. I have some songs of my own I could sing for you." I smiled at him mischievously and said, "Maybe you can sing me one tonight. Come over at 7:00?" "Sure," he said.

I paced back in forth in my room. It was 10:00 and Niall hadn't shown up yet. He wasn't answering his phone either and when I walked by his house, he wasn't there either. I called the other guys and none of them knew where he was and Liam said that I might want to call the police. I got ready to call the police to help find him, when there was a faint knock on the door. I ran to get it and fumbled with the lock. My heart leapt for joy when I saw that it was Niall, but it sank when I noticed the bruises covering his face and the blood soaking his clothes. I threw the door open and Niall collapsed in my arms while faintly whispering, "Harry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...if feedback continues...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...if you give feedback...


End file.
